Batman (Film)
Tim Burton's Batman-Filmreihe Batman | Batmans Rückkehr | Batman Forever | Batman & Robin | Batman ist ein US-Amerikanischer Comic-Verfilmung von Tim Burton. Es ist die erste Filmreihe von Batman. Handlung Unter den Kleinkrimmine Gotham City kursiert das Gerücht, eine riesige Fledermaus sei in Gotham auf Verbrecherjagd. Der Anwalt Harvey Dent sagt ebenfalls dem Verbrechen den Kampf an und verspricht öffentlich Gotham City als neuer Bezirksstaatsanwalt sicherer zu machen. Doch selbst die Polizisten arbeiten in Gotham für das Verbrechen und so lässt sich Lt. Eckhardt von Jack Napier, einem Handlanger des Mafiabosses Carl Grissom, bestechen, um Dent aus den Ermittlungen in einer seiner Scheinfirmen rauszuhalten. Inzwischen kommt auch die Fotografin Vicki Vale in Gotham an, die als eine der wenigsten an den Batman-Mythos glaubt. Sie tut sich mit dem Journalisten Alexander Knox zusammen und beide planen, Polizei Commissioner Gordon auf einem Wohltätigkeitsball des Millionärs Bruce Wayne darauf anzusprechen, dass angeblich eine Batman-Akte bei der Polizei existiert. Währenddessen schickt Grissom Jack mit einigen Leuten in die Axis Chemicals Fabrik, wo Jack für Grissom wichtige Akten vernichten soll, doch eigentlich ist dies eine Falle um Jack aus dem Weg zu räumen, da dieser eine Affäre mit Grissoms Freundin hatte. Doch noch bevor der von Grissom bestochene Lt. Eckhardt die Fabrik im Alleingang stürmen kann, wird Commissioner Gordon von dem Einsatz informiert. Auch Bruce Wayne, der gerade auf seiner Party mit Alexander Knox und Vicki Vale plaudert, erfährt von Alfred, dass Gordon hastig aufgebrochen ist und macht sich als Batman auf zur Fabrik. Jack merkt inzwischen, dass Grissom ihm eine Falle gestellt hat, doch es ist schon zu spät und Batman kann ihn schnappen. Allerdings nimmt daraufhin einer von Jacks Leuten Commissioner Gordon als Geisel und Batman muss Jack gehen lassen. Dieser erschießt daraufhin Lt. Eckhardt und versucht auch Batman zu erschießen, wird aber selbst von einem Querschläger getroffen und fällt in ein Tank voll Chemikalien. Er überlebt allerdings mit einem entstellten Gesicht, woraufhin er sich von einem Chirugen sein Gesicht wiederherstellen lässt, nun jedoch zum ewigen Lächeln verdammt ist. Daraufhin begibt er sich, geschminkt als Joker, zu Grissom und bringt ihn aus Rache um. Vicki Vale hat währenddessen eine Verabredung mit Bruce Wayne und verbringt die Nacht mit ihm, am nächsten Morgen sagt er allerdings, er müsse die Stadt für einige Tage geschäftlich verlassen. Während Vicki nun also Bruce hinterherspioniert, wie er am Jahrestag der Ermordung seiner Elter Blumen am Tatort niederleget, übernimmt der Joker die Führung über das organisierte Verbrechen in Gotham City und mischt verschiedene Chemikalien in unterschiedliche Produkte, so dass die Kombination geftig wirkt. Batman findet heraus, dass Joker in Wahrheit Jack Napier ist und erfährt zufällig, dass dieser Vicki im Museum entführen will, wo sie angeblich mit Bruce verabredet ist. Während der Joker damit beschäftigt ist, sämtliche Kunstwerke zu verunstalten, gelingt es Batman Vicki zu retten und mit ihr zu flüchten. Er nimmt sie mit in die Bathöhle, wo er ihr eine Akte über Jokers Pläne und die betroffenen Produkte für die Presse übergibt. Am nächsten Morgen besucht er als Bruce Wayne Vicki, die wütend auf ihn ist, da er sie im Museum versetzt hat was eigentlich Jocker arangirt hatte. Bruce will ihr gestehen, dass er Batman ist, kommt allerdings nicht dazu, da der Joker in Vickis Wohnung hereinplatzt. Bruce lässt sich vom Joker erschießen mit einem Tablett als kugelsichere Weste, und findet dabei, durch den Spruch den Joker all seine "Beute" fragt heraus, dass der Joker damals Bruces Eltern erschossen hat. Der Joker geht wieder und als Vicki nach Bruce sehen will, ist auch dieser verschwunden. Später unterbricht der Joker eine Fernsehansprache des Bürgermeisters und verspricht den Bewohnern Gothams, 2 Millionen Dollar bei einer Parade durch die Stadt zu verteilen. Er fordert auch Batman heraus dazuzukommen. Inzwischen lässt Alfred Vicki in die Bathöhle und verrät ihr somit Bruces Geheimnis. Dieser macht sich allerdings sogleich auf in die alte Axis Chemicals Fabrik, in der der Joker sein Versteck hat, und sprengt sie. Dem Joker gelingt es allerdings, mit einem Hubschrauber zu flüchten und am Abend mit riesigen Clown-Ballons eine Parade durch die Stadt zu veranstalten, bei der unzählige Passanten nach dem versprochenen Geld schnappen, dass der Joker wahllos in die Menge wirft. Es stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass die Ballons mit Giftgas gefüllt sind und Joker somit die Bewohner Gothams umbringen will. Batman gelingt es jeoch, die Ballons mit seinem Batwing zu kappen. Als er sich auf dem Rückflug im Anflug auf den Joker befindet, schießt dieser allerdings den Batwing ab und Batman erleidet eine Bruchlandung. Der Joker schnappt sich Vicki Vale, die als Fotografin natürlich nichts verpassen wollte, und flieht mit ihr in einen Kirchturm, während Batman den beiden folgt. Oben auf dem Kirchturm kommt es zum Showdown zwischen Batman und Joker, der damit endet, das der Joker von seinem Fluchthubschrauber in die Tiefe fällt. Batman kann sich und Vicki retten und Commissioner Gordon weiht das Batsignal ein, mit dem Gotham City nun immer nach Batman rufen kann. Besetzung Trailer thumb|center|400 px Kategorie:1989 Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Comicverfilmung Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:DC Kategorie:Batman